


Don't touch, just look

by Koco



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Noct is touchstarved, Smut, Sorry not sorry Noct, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Where Prom is a hot and professional stripper and Noctis is his victim, like... a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: The club has one rule, one single rule.Noctis has never thought it would be so hard to follow it.--Where Prom is a hot and professional stripper and Noctis is his victim.





	1. Dance of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another smutty fanfic of mine!  
> I have no excuses and I'm not sorry for this to happen. The idea of Prom being a professional stripper who plays with a touchstarved Noctis until he loses all his sanity has stuck in my mind for a while now. Today I want to share the first chapter with you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

Through the dark alley flowed a pungent smell, a mix of alcohol, cigarette smoke, urine and something sweet. Noctis wrinkled his nose, pulled his collar up, and lowered his head. His eyes never left Gladio’s steps, who had purposefully taken the lead, sometimes glancing over his shoulder to Noctis as if he wanted to make sure Noctis was still there.

It was ridiculous that his bodyguard still thought he had had to babysit Noctis, as if he wasn’t able to walk through this kind of district on his own. Noctis was sure he was old enough, and knew how to avoid problems.

He caught himself toying with the idea of getting lost on purpose, maybe sliding into the next alley or disappearing behind a door of one of the bars they passed, just to enjoy Gladio’s reaction.

Though he had to admit knowing Gladio was here with him, made him feel a bit more comfortable walking through this place.

“Are we there yet?” he grumbled into his collar.

“Wait for it. We don’t need to rush,” Gladio said, grin on his face as he turned around to Noctis. “Or are you so desperate to see it?”

Noctis snorted at the question, and continued to follow Gladio in silence. If he was honest, he didn’t know if he even wanted to see “it”. Gladio had described the place as “a haven, where you can release stress and enjoy beautiful art”. The truth was he and Ignis obviously thought Noctis needed to get out of his apartment to socialize more often. Several times they had tried, using the weirdest excuses, but Noctis refused to interact with other people. The times he had left his apartment on his own were only to go fishing and to enjoy nature. Alone!

Though this time he had agreed to come with them without any protest, if this was the last time they would ask him to go outside! Of course, Gladio had chosen the location, a victorious grin on his face. Noctis regretted what he had said once he had seen Gladio’s grin, but he kept his word.

And it was only one evening. He could do it.

“We’re here,” Gladio said, pulling Noctis out of his thoughts.

The scenery had changed. Neon lights illuminated the streets in red, pink and purple. The air was better too, even though it still reeked in Noctis’ opinion.

Gladio walked towards a man at the entrance of the building they were standing at, greeting him with a handshake and a pat on the back. The door opened and a group of men left the club. Music came through the door, but it wasn’t as loud as Noctis had expected. The men also didn’t look that drunk, even though they had a dreamy look on their faces.

“How’s the training?” Gladio asked the man at the door. He was almost as tall as Gladio, his dark hair styled back and braids hanging from the sides.

“Nah, the usual. The boss doesn’t go easy on us, but neither do we,” the man said with a smirk. From the way he spoke Noctis could tell that he wasn’t from Insomnia.

Laughing, Gladio shook his head, then gestured Noctis to join him. Noctis rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

“So, my companion and me have booked a table for two. You know where?”

The man nodded, gesturing with his head towards the door.

“In the back, left side. As you requested,” he said.

Noctis took that as a sign that he could go in now. He reached for the doorknob, but before he could open the door the man blocked the way in.

“Wait,” he said, scrutinizing Noctis. “I need to see your ID first.”

Confused Noctis knitted his eyebrows together and looked back to Gladio. He shrugged, his grin growing broader.

“Nyx doesn’t bite. Just do what he says,” Gladio said

“What do you need my ID for?” Noctis still asked the man.

“Well, you look a bit too young for this kind of club. I need to check your age.”

Noctis opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. His cheeks heated up and he glanced down to the man’s nameplate.

‘Nyx Ulric – Club Realm of Astrals – Bouncer’

Gritting his teeth, Noctis rummaged around in his jacket until he found his wallet. His hands were shaking as he pulled out his ID, cursing underneath his breath. Behind him he could hear Gladio trying to hide his laughter.

Nyx took a look at his ID, then looked back at Noctis, raising his eyebrows.

“Still not growing a beard at twenty-four?”

Noctis almost dropped his ID, his whole face glowing red now. Behind him Gladio burst into laughter, which echoed through the whole street. A few people glanced over to them, making the situation even more awkward for Noctis. He glared over his shoulder at Gladio until his laughter turned into a chuckle.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that. We’re here to make a man out of you,” Gladio said.

Confused Noctis frowned at the words, but he had no time to think about them as Nyx pulled the door open, gesturing for them to go inside.

“Have fun, guys. And remember, don’t touch. Just look,” he said, winking at Noctis.

“Whatever,” Noctis grunted, pushed his hands into his pocket and entered the club, Gladio right behind him.

Inside it was mostly dark, only neon lights in the ground showed where the path was. People sat at round tables, some of them with cocktails, chatting in a low tone. Most of them were men. In the back of the room was a stage, covered by a heavy curtain. Parts of the stage protruded from under the curtain, small paths with big, round ends. Some of them had a pole on them, others some kind of metal frame.

“Nice timing,” Gladio muttered into Noctis’ ear as he pushed past Noctis, walking in the direction of the stage.

Noctis took another look around before he followed Gladio who sat down at a table in the back of the room, alongside one of the paths.

“So, are you going to tell me you brought me all the way to the other end of Insomnia to show me a stage play?” Noctis asked as he joined Gladio at the table.

A smirk crossed Gladio’s lips.

“Well… you can call it that, but it’s way better. As well as the service.”

Noctis glanced around until his eyes fell on a waitress in a revealing short dress. He rolled his eyes. If this was this kind of place, he was even surer he would never, ever join Gladio on one of his trips again. Maybe this was something for Gladio, but Noctis had thought he of all people would have known Noctis’ taste. After all, Gladio was the first to point out Noctis’ lack of interest in women.

“Can I go if I don’t like it?” he asked.

“You really want to leave that badly? Well, let’s say… I want you to stay for at least five minutes,” Gladio said, smirk turning into a grin.

Noctis frowned, opened his mouth to say something, as the sound of a bell rung through the air and spotlights fell on the curtain of the stage.

Silence followed.

As the curtain opened smoke filled the room, wafting from the stage. Through the smoke, illuminated by the spotlights, the shapes of women became visible. Noctis felt sick as he saw that. He wanted to leave, to go back to his apartment and enjoy the evening with his PS4. But now he had to stay for at least five minutes.

Music came from the boxes as the women started to move, the smoke slowly disappearing, revealing more of their bodies. Around him Noctis could hear people cheering as the first ladies stepped out of the smoke. They placed their hands above their heads before beginning to move their hips to the beat of the music.

Noctis let his gaze wander over them. They all wore similar outfits, white, light blue with a lot of skin revealed. Veils hung from their wrist, disappearing behind their backs and curling around their legs. One even covered their eyes. The Veils glittered in the spotlights and as they were moved, they looked like falling snow.

Noctis had to admit it wasn’t bad. Even though the outfits were very revealing they looked beautiful too, somehow mesmerizing.

The ladies started to move forward on the stage, walking down their paths to the round ends where the pole and metal frames waited for them. All the way they moved in an alluring way, steps slowly taken and hips moving with the beat.

Noctis leaned back, glancing over to Gladio, who was watching him as well.

“What?” Noctis asked. “You don’t need to check if I stay the five minutes.”

“Somehow I’ve expected another reaction,” Gladio admitted. “Not your type?”

“I’m gay,” Noctis deadpanned. “I’m not into women. I thought you knew that.”

“I do,” Gladio said. “That’s why I brought you here. For this.”

He grabbed Noctis’ shoulder and pulled him close to him, ignoring Noctis’ protest. With his head Gladio gestured towards the dancer on their path, now walking past them. Noctis followed him, his eyes landing on the lady.

No, not a lady. Noctis’ eyes widened.

The dancer walking past them was a man. Even though he had feminine features and very beautiful, long legs his revealing clothes showed that he was, without any doubt, a man. Compared to the women his outfit didn’t cover his chest but highlighted his breasts by surrounding them. His moves were different too. Instead of shaking his upper body he brushed over his abs, which moved with the rest of his body underneath his long, soft-looking fingers.

Noctis watched his moves carefully, his eyes following his hands until they reached the dancer’s neck. He had a long, elegant neck with freckles spreading over it, framed by a necklace with blue crystals. Something rose inside of Noctis. A desire to brush over those freckles, to trace them with his lips. His eyes wandered higher, following the line of freckles. They spread over his cheeks, a few on his forehead and quite a few on the bridge of his nose. Noctis followed them further, underneath the veil covering the dancer’s eyes, until he suddenly realized he was being watched.

Watching him through the veil, a smile danced around the dancer’s pink lips.

He raised his arms, the veils swirling around his slim body, shimmering in the light and casting flecks of light on his smooth skin and blond hair. Another movement with his hips and the veils drifted to the ground, freed from the outfit.

He turned towards Noctis, stepped forward and placed a foot on their table. The other one followed with a swing of hip. Now he stood right in front of Noctis, not breaking eye contact. Noctis wasn’t sure if the dancer was expecting something from him. Should he say something? Should he do something?

His fingers itched as the dancer moved on their table, swinging his ass right in front of Noctis and slowly moving down. Not able to look away Noctis gazed at the round cheeks, bobbing to the beat of the music.

The dancer placed his hands around his ass, brushing slowly over his cheeks and let his fingers slid underneath the thin fabric of the thong as if he intended to pull it away. It wasn’t much fabric covering this area, but it still covered it.

Suddenly the dancer sat down, flipped his long leg into the air and turned around. Now he sat with parted legs in front of Noctis, his fingers still playing with the fabric of the thong.

Noctis felt his stomach heating up and his mouth turning dry.

The dancer smirked and leaned forward. Noctis forgot how to breathe as those pink lips approached him, wet and shimmering. He could feel the body heat of the other one, the want to lean in to catch those lips growing stronger inside of him.

They missed him, the lips. Instead Noctis felt the dancer’s breath on his neck, causing him to shiver.

“Like what you see?”

Noctis was frozen to the spot as the dancer moved back, stood up and walked back to his stage, continuing his dance as if nothing happened.

Without saying anything Gladio placed his hand underneath Noctis’ chin and closed his mouth.

“You want to go now? The five minutes are over.”

Noctis didn’t respond, instead his eyes were glued to the dancer, who was now on the round end, placing his ass on the metal frame. Only now he realized he was clutching his trouser and there was something hard pressing against it.

Quickly he averted his eyes, a blush creeping across his face as he tried to hide his problem. He glanced over to Gladio, licking his lips.

“Drink?” he asked, his voice unfamiliar hoarse.

Gladio nodded, grin on his face. He raised his hand, and gestured the waitress to come over to their table.

 

 

The dancer was on their table again, hips moving to the beat of the music, slow and smooth. His eyes were on Noctis, a look in them Noctis couldn’t decipher. Slowly the dancer sunk down to Noctis’ height, his cock bobbing up and down. Noctis couldn’t help but stare at it, feeling the tension building inside his body as the dancer sunk deeper on the table, right in front of Noctis, legs parted in a silent invitation.

Hesitating Noctis looked up, meeting the dancer’s eyes. His pink lips were covered in saliva, running over his chin, his eyes glassy.

A silent plea came from the dancer’s lips.

Suddenly Noctis found himself not caring about his surroundings or any stupid rules. The dancer wanted it and he wanted it too. Should the others choose to watch, he didn’t care. This was his prize now.

He climbed on the table, grabbed the dancer’s hips and trapped him under his weight. His own erection bumped into the dancer’s and he shivered when he felt the sensation. The dancer moaned and arched up, his pink lips parting. Noctis leaned forward, capturing those soft lips in a messy kiss while he kept thrusting against the dancer, more and more.

The world around him faded away and Noctis began to feel dizzy. Something bright blinded him. Still, he tried to hold onto the dancer, onto the whole situation.

The first thing he realized was that he was kissing his blanket. With a groan Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go back to his dreamland, but it was too late. His body had decided it was time to wake up.

He moved his legs, which were tangled around the blanket, with the intention to untangle from it when he realized that his boxer stuck to his crotch.

His cheeks heated up. He turned around, hiding his face in his pillow and let out a quiet whimper. When was the last time this had happened to him? It’s been too many years and Noctis couldn’t remember. No, he didn’t want to remember. That he wasn’t able to control his sexual desires with twenty-four was embarrassing enough.

He stood up, grabbed fresh clothes, and then disappeared under the shower as fast as possible. He had to clean up this mess before Ignis arrived.

As the water ran over his body Noctis allowed himself to relax. At once the memories of the last evening appeared in his mind again. Shaking his head Noctis tried to get rid of them, but it was useless. The hot dancer, his smooth moves, the teasing, everything came up and decided to go south.

“Shit,” Noctis hissed, grabbing his half-hard cock.  

As he jerked off underneath the shower, letting go of the tension that had build up during the last night, there was only one last thought left on his mind.

He wanted to see the dancer again.


	2. Dance of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I've finally finished the next chapter!  
> Have fun reading it <3

The phone vibrated in Noctis’ pocket for the third time in a row. Grunting he fished out his phone with the intention to reject the call, but his finger kept lingering over the red button.

He pressed his lips together, took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Finally,” Ignis sighed on the other side of the line. “May I ask why you reject my calls and aren’t at your apartment even though we have a meeting today?”

Noctis’ eyes widened, then a frown followed. He looked around. Chatter came from the bars, music from the clubs, but it was subdued. Further down the street a group of drunks yelled at each other. Quickly Noctis covered the speaker and slid into an alley.

“Uhm… sorry, I forgot,” he said. “Can we meet tomorrow instead?”

Another sigh passed Ignis’ lips. Noctis could imagine how he rubbed his temple, closing his eyes for a second to gather himself as he always did when he didn’t agree with something but couldn’t argue against it.

“Fine,” Ignis said. “May I ask what made you forget our meeting? Again?”

Noctis bit his lip and balled his left hand in his pocket.

“Walking.”

“Walking?”

Ignis’ voice was as cold as ice as he repeated Noctis’ words.

Scratching the back of his neck, Noctis took another look around. If Ignis knew he would visit a red-light district alone, he would probably send a dozen bodyguards to drag him back home, followed by a lecture why this wasn’t a place for the son of the CEO of the biggest company in Insomnia.

“Uhm… yeah. Kind of... like the fresh air. Opens the mind, you know. As you said, it’s good for my health to go outside once in a while.”

“I… did say that, but-“

“See? Everything’s good, okay? Well then, I bet you’re tired. I call you tomorrow, Ignis.”

Without waiting for an answer, he ended the call, and silenced his phone so Ignis wouldn’t bother him further this evening. A quick glance on the clock told him he had already wasted enough time.

Pushing his phone deep into his pockets Noctis continued walking down the alley towards his destination. Nyx recognized him from far away, nodding and grinning into his direction.

“A bit late, aren’t we?” he asked. “Did they get suspicious?”

When Noctis had visited the place for the first time on his own he had to convince Nyx that this was supposed to be a secret. After what had happened Noctis was sure Gladio would ask Nyx if Noctis came again, and if Gladio knew Ignis would follow soon.

Gladly Nyx had been very understanding, saying he kept a lot of secrets about the people visiting this place and one more wouldn’t hurt. Since then Noctis came every evening he could.

“A bit. Forgot something, but I think I could convince Specs.”

He glanced to the door, hands fumbling in his pockets. “Has it… started?”

“Yeah, you’re a bit too late. Though your table will still be free,” Nyx said, winking at him. “The boss decided it’s your regular seat now.”

Noctis lowered his head to hide the blush starting to spread over his face. Was it so obvious that they gave him a regular seat in their club?

With a grin Nyx opened the door.

“Come on, don’t let your sunny boy wait for ya.”

Noctis’ blush grew darker. He nodded and stepped through the door.

 

The ‘sunny boy’, as Nyx had called him, already danced on his part of the stage, showing his glorious body to the audience. During his visits Noctis had learned that his name was Prom and he was kind of a secret star at this place. There weren’t many male dancers in the club and even fewer that danced the way Prom did. Of course, it wasn’t to everyone’s taste, but Prom’s fanbase grew from day to day.  

In the dim light of the club Noctis moved between the tables and chairs until he found the one that was his regular seat now. It was at the round end of Prom’s path, on the left side. A card was placed on the table, saying it was reserved, together with the drawing of a Chocobo on it.

Noctis couldn’t help but smile at the cute drawing, wondering for a second who had done it, when someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, surprised to see someone from the staff. A tall man with short hair and a gentle smile.

“I see you found your seat. Shall I bring you the same as always or do you wish for something special today?”

“Uhm… as always,” Noctis said, staring at Biggs with wide eyes. “You… have memorized it?”

“Oh, no big deal,” Biggs said, winking at him. “I’ll bring it to you then. Take your seat and enjoy the show.”

Noctis did as he was told, still surprised Biggs remembered his favorite drink. He didn’t serve him often and Noctis tended to order his drink at the bar.

Cheering people turned his attention back to the stage. Prom has stepped on one of the tables alongside his path, moving his body in a circle to give everyone a good view before he started with his extra show. Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line as someone whistled as Prom shook his ass in the seductive way only he could. Noctis couldn’t deny that he was jealous, but he had accepted over time that Prom danced for everyone and not especially for him. Ignoring the others, he focused his eyes fully on Prom.

He looked gorgeous in the clothes he wore today. The feathers of the outfit brushed over his body with every swing of hip. Prom himself was a feather, moving slowly and carefully and then again as if he was in the middle of a storm.

Noctis had learned that the dances at this place were inspired by the old tales of the Astrals, so he guessed today it was Garuda’s turn. The goddess of wind and weather, beautiful but deadly if you weren’t careful.

Mesmerized by Prom’s dance, of how he became an element of the story caused Noctis’ body to grow warm. He couldn’t stop watching him. Here, at this place, between all the people, time slowed down.

Finally, Prom walked towards the round end. Noctis leaned back and inhaled deeply. For a moment their eyes met. Noctis forgot how to breathe as Prom sent him one of his gorgeous smiles.

Lost in Prom’s dance Noctis didn’t notice as Biggs placed the drink on his table. Only when Prom leaned over the stage towards him, taking a teasing sip of the blueish cocktail, Noctis noticed it. Not only that, he also saw the pink lipstick Prom had left on the straw.

Gulping Noctis reached for his drink and looked back at Prom who still watched him while dancing back to his stage, a grin on his face. Slowly Prom raised a finger to his lips, giving them a smack, before turning his attention back to the rest of his audience.

Noctis was frozen to the spot until a water drop from his cold glass rolled over his hand. With hesitation he looked back at his drink, held the straw between his fingers and rolled it, watching the rest of the lipstick with growing attention. Inhaling deeply, he focused on the straw, placing it carefully between his lips. A shiver run down his spine as he took the first sip, imagining Prom, who had drunk from this drink too, his pink lips around the straw.

Noctis realized the glass was empty when he only sucked air. With a sigh he looked down to the bottom and frowned. Raising the glass, he pulled the piece of paper from underneath it, reading the message again.

His heart skipped a beat.

On the piece of paper, written in a beautiful handwriting with a little Chocobo drawing next to it stood, “There are private shows too.”

 

 

The room wasn’t big and there wasn’t a lot of furniture. Just a couch spreading over the full length of the wall, and a round table in the middle of the room with a pole on it. Noctis took a step inside, stopped and turned around to Wedge, a question on his face.

“He will come soon. Just take a seat and relax,” Wedge told him, gesturing towards the couch.

With a nod Noctis did as he was told. As the door closed, he let his head sink back on the couch and inhaled deeply. The memories of the evening he had booked the private show were blurry and he hoped he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much.

His eyes wandered to the ceiling. Dim light illuminated the room, but still Noctis could see the other constructs in the ceiling. Round metallic plates with many holes in them. He furrowed his brows, but just as he wanted to stand up to examine them the door opened.

“Ah! Thank you for waiting.”

Even though he had watched his show so many times Noctis had barely heard his voice. Somehow the words leaving his lips were filled with an energy that always made Noctis nervous. This time he flinched when he heard Prom and quickly rubbed the back of his neck.

“N-no big deal,” he managed, looking up to meet Prom’s eyes.

He looked as breathtaking as ever. His over knee boots clicked with every step he took, glimmering all the way thanks to the amount of sequins on it. Long veils hung off his hips, wafting behind him, as well as the two crystals hanging from ribbons off his neck. The thong he wore today was thin and looked like silk. Further ribbons hung around his neck, supporting the thong as if it might fall off if they didn’t.

Prom sat down on the table in the middle of the room. He tilted his head to observe Noctis, his golden locks falling around his face, supporting the crown he wore on his head.

“Excited?” he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Noctis rubbed his hands, trying to look anywhere but not on Prom’s thong. It was difficult.

“I’m cool,” he managed, causing Prom to chuckle, a sound Noctis compared to the lovely gurgling of his favorite fishing spot.

“I bet you are,” Prom said, sliding further on the table. He grabbed the pole and bent his back while stretching his legs wide open.

“But first the rules,” he said. “No touching. Unless I tell you to.”

Noctis nodded. With a smile Prom continued his stretching, now letting his ass move up against the pool.

“Also, no ‘sexual service’. I’m an artist, not a slut. If you think about trying something though… let me just say that this room is watched. Got it?”

Gulping Noctis nodded again, his eyes glued to Prom’s body while he moved up the pole until he stood.

“Great,” Prom said, grinning in excitement. “Shall we start? Lean back and relax, okay? This is your private show, sweetie.”

After that the light changed into a dim blue and music filled the room. The show began. Mesmerized Noctis watched how Prom moved at the pole, body bending around the metal rod. Stabilizing himself with his hands Prom lifted his body up as if he weighed nothing. He stretched his leg into the air and leaned his head back, the veils and the crystals sliding over the ground while he slowly circled around the pool.

He came up and placed his feet on the ground, sliding down the pole while swinging his hips. As he sat on the table he bent his right knee, pulling his foot close. At first, he let his hand wander over his long leg before slowly pulling down the zipper of the over knee boot. The left side followed in the same way.

Whispering, “Pull it off,” Prom stretched his feet towards Noctis. Hesitating Noctis stared at the boots, before carefully placing his hands around them and slowly pulled them off. Every time he could feel Prom moving underneath the fabric a shiver run down his spine and he flinched. With sweaty hands he placed both boots on the couch.

Noctis watched Prom’s freed legs with attention. They were long, trained and beautiful, even without the boots. Stretching his legs Prom gave Noctis a better look of them, while he grabbed the pole behind him. He looked up, his Adam’s apple visible on his long neck.

How often had Noctis dreamed of trailing his tongue over this neck? He couldn’t count it anymore.

Suddenly small drops of water began to rain from the ceiling. The light reflected in them while they gently began to cover Prom’s body.

The water drops slid over his skin, wetted his hair and his clothes. With widened eyes Noctis watched as the fabric of the thong became transparent, but before he could see more Prom stood up with his back to Noctis. Fitting to the beat of the music he moved his hips, looking over his shoulder and smiling with a teasing expression. Then he stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, stretching his tongue out.

Noctis shivered at that, his thoughts drifted to different places, but he tried to restrain himself. It was even more difficult with how hot he felt.

With a smack Prom pulled his fingers out of mouth and let them trail down his side between the cheeks of his ass, massaging the flesh in his hand.

Unable to look away Noctis felt the urge to reach for Prom stronger than ever before. He moved on the couch, pressing his back against the backrest and clenched his teeth.

Suddenly Prom turned around, moved down the pole and slid closer to Noctis until he sat on the edge of the table. Noctis stared at him with parted lips as Prom placed his legs left and right from Noctis. Laying his hands on his hips Prom moved his abs, the muscles rippling underneath his skin.

Noctis tried not to stare too obvious on his slightly visible cock, but it was hard for him. He tried to focus on Prom’s face. He looked at him too, smirk on his lips as if he knew what Noctis was thinking, knew what he wanted.

He bent his legs, moving closer to him, water drops falling on Noctis’ trousers. He was so close that if Noctis leaned forward it would be so easy to kiss him. Kiss those sweet pink lips and after that-

“Noctis? Are you paying attention?”

Flinching Noctis sat up, staring at Ignis in shook.

“Uh, eh- y-yes,” he stammered, quickly looking down at the papers again to hide his blush.

With a sigh Ignis placed his own papers on the table, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I think we should stop for today. Maybe you should go to bed earlier this time.”

Noctis pressed his lips together. As long as Ignis thought he was daydreaming because he hadn’t slept enough, he was safe.

His advisor stood up and gathered the papers.

“I would appreciate it if you at least read the transcripts before we meet next,” he said.

“Yeah…”

 

After Ignis left Noctis walked into the living room and let himself fall on the couch with a long sigh. He didn’t regret visiting Prom’s private show, but since then he could barely think of anything else. Even the regular dances seemed to be not enough anymore.

Looking at his hands Noctis sighed again, closed his eyes and imagined how it would be to touch Prom, his smooth skin underneath his fingers and his sweet voice in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will probably be the smuttiest thing I ever wrote, but it is so much fun xD


	3. Update and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear reader, thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic and me. I'm very sorry for the long delay. The reason for that was the fact that I had to write my Bachelor degree and make my graduation. I'm through this now (wuhuu!!) and slowly my creativity comes back to me too. For everyone who waited, thank you for being patient. And for everyone new here, welcome in this house! I'm currently work on the next chapter, stay tuned!  
> For the meantime I wanted to share some art I made for this fic. Enjoy~

The first scenes:

  
  


 

Concept Art for Prom's outfits:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always I would be happy about feedback of any kind <3


End file.
